puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greaper
Current Status Greaper is currently a senior officer of the crew Show Stoppers and a member of the flag Legacy. The Journey of Time Greaper started on March 16, 2005. Soon after he became a senior officer of -Dark Legacy-, of the flag , in April of 2005. Taking a short change in July of 2005 to the crew , he took a short break in September of 2005. On his return he joined as a senior officer in the crew Rebel Crusaders, of the flag , in October 2005. Taking a short two month break in late October to go to Sage, he returned to Rebel Crusaders. After Rebel Crusaders merged with of Pay for Play in November of 2007, he switched to Selenium Skies of Vanguard. He became captain of Selenium Skies on December 27, 2007. In February of 2008 he made the move to lord in Vanguard and shortly after the return of Antix and leaving of Martobain, he became prince. On September 13, 2008 the first chance to be a governor came with the winning of Dendrite Island. After a falling out with various Vanguard royals and year long love of Whiterose in late September of 2009, Greaper left to go crewless. Shortly thereafter, he joined up with Julaxis as a senior officer and Prince in Regnum Irae. It didn't last long. In early December the constant idleness of Julaxis and Regnum Irae got to Greaper, prompting a move to Show Stoppers. Contributions and Awards * Illustrious and legendary Sea Battle when retired as a piracy standing; receiving corresponding Sea Battle trinkets (3/30/06) * Won a pig drinking in June 2006. * Won an antediluvian conch artifact in Swordfighting (8/5/07) * Became the first known pirate on any ocean to achieve sublime experience in Drinking (3/24/09) @ All dates follow (month/day/year) Bake Off History @ All dates follow (month/day/year) Racing History # Under the team of Moedefoe - 6 way tie, 47 minutes # One Ship Medal given to Whiterose # Four way tie for third - 70 minutes - Considered placing 4th # Awarded fourth place prizes and no bronze ship medal @ All dates follow (month/day/year) @ All races were done with a sloop unless otherwise noted || midway stops are ports required between start and finish Familiar Tournament History # Traded for one of Silverdawg's monkeys on Viridian; Later Stolen # Traded to Moedefoe for ancient rumjug and ancient bust artifacts # Sold to Sydex # Sold to Durfin @ All dates follow (month/day/year) || Matches are singles unless otherwise noted || BYO = Bring Your Own Olympic Champions League History # All games played with Moedefoe. # Greaper did not play in the final. @ *if applicable; **Left blank if playoffs not made; All team names link to the events Yppedia page. Ocean Wide Seasonal Events @ ** denotes trinkets Trinkets As an avid collector of trinkets from all over the game, at this link resides the current collection: Greaper's Trinket Collection Furniture Various interesting and rare pieces of furniture have come into Greaper's possession and the collection is here: Greaper's Furniture Collection Greaper's Pirates on All Oceans * Cobalt: Greaper * Hunter: Anviloffury * Malachite: Greaper * Midnight: Kapitan * Opal: Greaper * Sage: Greaper * Viridian: Greaper (main) Videos *All Videos are in youtube.com and will not open in a separate window on their own *Right click links and choose "Open in New Window"